


the fire's found a home in me

by ugotme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugotme/pseuds/ugotme
Summary: He would risk his life a thousand times if it meant he could spend time with Mark like this, doing whatever they wanted, hidden from the eyes of those who frowned upon them.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 228





	the fire's found a home in me

**Author's Note:**

> title from [yellow flicker beat](https://genius.com/Lorde-yellow-flicker-beat-lyrics) by lorde
> 
> enjoy

“ _Mark,_ ” Donghyuck sighs as he wriggles in Mark’s strong embrace.

Mark throws an arm around him, rejoicing in the feeling of skin against skin. Donghyuck’s body is dampened with sweat from their previous ministrations. A smile makes its way to the demon’s mouth at the memory, fangs poking out just enough to puncture his bottom lip. 

Donghyuck’s glowing.

Not with his _heavenly-celestial-angelic-glow_ or whatever it was that angels called it, but with something else. Something that only Mark gave him. It made him shine brighter than when he sat beside his kin. 

He hugs him tighter, pressing their naked bodies until there wasn’t enough space for air to flow between them. He leans down to press a kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead, twirling the soft brown curls that stuck to it in the process.

“Donghyuck.”

“Mark, I don’t want to leave yet,” Donghyuck confesses as he wraps his arms around Mark’s back. He does it carefully, not wanting to add more scars to the wings on his back.

They’ve been seeing each other for a while now, but for short moments, moments that lasted long enough for Donghyuck to spend the rest of his nights thinking about. Long enough for Mark’s scent to imprint itself in his body, his entire aura tainted with the essence of a demon.

He doesn’t know what would happen if they got caught together.

Demons and angels weren’t meant to be friends. They weren’t allowed to sneak around and kiss, or fuck, or _be_ together. The thought of the punishments that could be placed on them for doing something so forbidden sends shivers down his spine.

That day Mark had reached out to him, promising him that he’d found the perfect spot for them to meet up without having to worry about Jaehyun catching Donghyuck sneaking out. Without Mark having to lie to Taeyong’s face, using the excuse of fucking a succubus when in reality, he’d be seeing Donghyuck. 

Earth.

The middle ground. Camouflaged amongst a sea of humans, away from Jaehyun's pressing questions and Taeyong's accusing stares.

Donghyuck had taken Mark’s hand as soon as the words had left his mouth. He’d risk his life a thousand times if it meant he could spend time with Mark like this, doing whatever they wanted, hidden from the eyes of those who frowned upon them.

Mark nods, tracing soothing circles against Donghyuck’s hipbone.

“Neither do I. But if we stay here any longer, the others will start getting suspicious.”

Donghyuck deflates, lips forming into a small pout at Mark’s words. Even if he doesn’t want to admit it, he knows Mark is right.

“Plus, my scent will linger on you for days if we don’t leave now,” Mark says, unapologetically. The thought of his scent being on Donghyuck makes the small ball of fire at the pit of his stomach erupt into flames. 

Mark presses light kisses on Donghyuck’s jaw, slowly trailing down to the area between his neck and shoulder. Donghyuck laughs at the sensation for a few seconds, laughter quickly dying down in his throat as he feels Mark’s fangs sink on his neck hard enough to be felt but not hard enough to puncture the skin.

“More than it already is?” He teases, voice trembling as he raises a hand to the bite Mark had left on his shoulder.

Mark caresses the spot with the tips of his fingers, making him tremble a little. Donghyuck sighs, cradling Mark’s face in his hands as he reattaches their lips once again. Mark melts into the kiss, arms snaking around the angel’s body once again as their mouths move in tandem.

They continue kissing for a while longer. Mark’s hands began tracing the moles on Donghyuck’s back like he had then mapped out in his mind. Donghyuck moves to sit on top of him, placing his legs on either side of Mark’s own, his hands were glued to the demon’s cheeks, too far gone into the heated kiss to notice his position.

He didn’t notice he’d been straddling Mark until he feels the older’s hands grip his waist, making him grind down on Mark’s growing erection. Donghyuck closes his eyes as he lets Mark rut against his ass, the feeling of his length underneath him makes goosebumps spread on his arms. 

He opens his eyes to see Mark looking at him with half-lidded eyes, a mixture between lust and adoration clouding his dark orbs. It made Donghyuck feel like his soul was beginning to seep through the pavement’s cracks, slowly dripping into the inferno that Mark had sprung out from. He wanted to kiss him again, but at that moment, something better occurred to him.

He brought his face closer to Mark’s, keeping his lips parted, inches away from Mark’s own as he caresses his face with delicate hands. Mark was desperate to reach out and kiss him again, but Donghyuck held him in place.

“ _Mundus meus,_ ” he starts, grinding down against Mark.

“ _Lux mea,_ ” again, this time, he feels Mark’s body temperature rise.

“ _Futurum meum,_ ” one last grind, a teasing smile on his lips as he sees Mark’s aura begin to glow.

“Donghyuck—”

“Shhh…” Donghyuck silences him, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, “Mark, you’ve done enough for me today.”

He starts kissing his cheeks, down to his neck, then brings his lips to ghost over the demon’s ear.

“I want to return the favor,” he murmurs, trying to sound as sultry as an angel possibly can.

Donghyuck licks his lips before he begins trailing wet kisses down Mark’s bare chest, hoping those words had sounded as good as he’d been expecting them to sound. 

At that exact moment, he starts thinking about all of the angels roaming Heaven, and how disappointed they’d be to see him fraternizing with the enemy. If they caught him in his current position, they’d clip his wings. They’d take his halo without hesitation. He’d be banned from Heaven, sent to Purgatory to be tormented for sinning. He should be scared, but the fact he gets to do _this_ without repercussions—at least for now—was exciting.

Hearing no response, Donghyuck raises his head to look at Mark. The demon is watching him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Mark’s eyes meet Donghyuck’s shiny ones and he can’t help but smile, body relaxing against the bedsheets before he speaks.

“Who am I to refuse you?”

Donghyuck can’t help but smile. He goes back to kissing the vast expanse of skin in front of him. Mark’s chest, his sensitive sides, his hips, lower and lower and _lower_ as he listens to his sighs. He feels Mark’s hand tangle itself in his hair.

He brushes past Mark’s visible erection so he can kiss his thighs, smiling to himself as he hears Mark’s frustrated groans. He mentally curses himself for being so influenced by the demon before him, but they’re both enjoying themselves, so he decides to leave the guilt for later.

“Baby…”

Donghyuck looks up to him, batting his pretty eyelashes as he speaks as innocently as he possibly can.

“Yes?”

Mark smiles, fangs glinting under the moonlight filtering through the window.

“I think we can stay for a little while more.”

The angel smiled back, lips going back to leaving marks all over the demon’s thighs.

Mark lets his head rest against the headboard, reciting Donghyuck’s name like a broken prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> mundus meus, lux mea, futurum meum = my world, my light, my destiny
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mkhkcore)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/headlightspirit)


End file.
